Prologue: English Turnabout
English Turnabout is the second prologue chapter of Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. This chapter introduces court segments. Plot Intro A person holding a flash light is seen walking down a metal corridor. Then suddenly, two people's shadows are seen pulling on something in a dimly lit room. The flash light holder is revealed to be a man, who then takes a bite out of a chocolate bar and smiles. One of the people from before grabs a steel pipe and attempts to hit the other person, they evade the attack and hits a crate containing stuffed toys. The man hears the commotion, gets his baton out and rushes to the source of the noise. The person with the steel pipe swings again and misses, the other person grabs onto then pipe. The pipe is then seen swinging downward. The man comes in and asks what's happening, only to see one of the two falling face first to the ground. The other person drops the pipe and it lands beside a plush toy. The man holds his flash light to the one standing up, showing a visibly shaken and scared Espella. Trial: First Half Defence Attorney Phoenix Wright, is shown in an English courthouse with his assistant Maya Fey. He is nervous as this is his first time defending in a foreign court, and that the Legal League of Attorneys want this to be an exemplary case. Maya then jokes that she hopes Phoenix doesn't infect any British lawyers with his nervousness, much to his annoyance. He explains that he has come to England on an exchange program courtesy of the Legal League of Attorneys and is acting as the American Legal League representative. He goes on to say that he wasn't supposed to stand in court, but has been dragged into another strange case. Maya asks what the trial will be about, and shows Phoenix a newspaper detailing jewel thieves that are at large in London. He tells her that the trial will be simple because its an exchange, and not to get her hopes up. They then hear a voice apologising to them for keeping them waiting. She then addresses herself as Ms Darklaw, a teacher from the Owl Cote School for Young Woman. She then tell her student, Espella, that Phoenix will be her Defence Lawyer. She opens her eyes, showing that their different from before, and slowly says that she pleased to meet him. Phoenix responds by saying the same, but Espella doesn't respond. Darklaw tells Phoenix that Espella is the defendant in this case, and that she's pleading guilty. She suggests that he accepts the prosecution punishment, confusing Phoenix. Maya tries to ask Espella what she's being accused of, but gets no response. Darklaw ask's if they received the court materials, Phoenix says he hasn't got them and receives the case file from Darklaw. Two bailiffs then summon Phoenix to the courtroom, worrying Phoenix as he hasn't viewed the file yet. Darklaw takes her leave and entrusts her care to Phoenix. Phoenix then hears Espella mumble something, she then slowly says that she's "not a witch". Before he can ask her what she means, the bailiff's again summon him to the courtroom. Inside the courtroom, the judge begins the trial. Prosecutor Flynch states that he is ready, the judge then asks the Phoenix if he's ready, to which that he nervously says that he is. Flynch tells mockingly tells Phoenix to take it easy and that he'll do all the work. Phoenix then begins to wonder if he can really defend Espella. As this is his first trial in England, the judge asks Phoenix some questions to make sure he knew what had transpired. By looking at the Court Record, Phoenix discovered that Espella was being charged with assault and theft and then answered the judge's questions. in The judge then asked Flynch to outline the case. Flynch to the court that the incident had taken place on board a freighter carrying items away from London, that was moored at the River Thames. He stated that Espella had illegally boarded the ship with the intention of trying to steal some of it's cargo, though she was found by a crew member and then caught by a security guard. She had also apparently attacked the crew member that found her with a steel pipe, hitting them on the head. The judge then asked what Espella had tried to steal. Flynch told him that it was a plush toy of PC Badger, the Metropolitan Police mascot. Flynch then called his first witness. Phoenix thought to himself that something strange was happening with the trial, and that Espella didn't even have an ounce of expression on her face. The witness took the stand, prompting Flynch to ask his name and profession. After a monologue, the witness told the court that his name was Johnny Smiles and that he was the freighter's 'supreme' security guard. The judge asked him what he had seen, and Johnny then began his testimony. He told the court that while patrolling he heard some suspicious noises coming from the cargo hold. He ran as quickly as he could but couldn't stop Espella from hitting the crew member, He then restrained her. He finally stated that, there was nothing out of the ordinary with the crime scene. When asked who is was he arrested, he told the judge that it was Espella. Flynch then asked him that, per procedure, if the cargo hold's lights were on. Hesitant, Smiles said that they were, but Wright picked up on his hesitation. The judge then let Phoenix begin his cross-examination. During the cross-examination Wright pressed Smiles, afterwards Flynch told the court that he would like to get the facts straight regarding what happened on the freighter. He brought out a photo of the crime scene and asked Smiles if that was where both Espella and the crew member fought. He said it was as he remembered that they were both fighting under the emergency light. The judge noticed some items spilling out of a crate, Flynch then said that was caused by Espella hitting the crate with a steel pipe. He also told the court that the items were various PC Badgers. The judge then added the crime scene photo to the Court Record. Wright then continued his cross-examination. When Smiles had said that nothing was out of the ordinary at the crime scene, Wright pointed out that one of the crates in crime scene photo, other that the one that was struck, had been tampered with. Noting that the crate was quite a bit away from where the fighting took place, and also said that this was the kind of thing that Smiles should have noticed. The judge, called this quite a serious oversight for someone who held his job quite highly. Flynch, visibly nervous, said that it didn't matter if Smiles was a good guard or not, the only thing that mattered was his seeing Espella hit the crew member. Angered that Flynch had suggested that he wasn't a good security guard, Smiles told the court that he would testify once more about why he ignored the crate. The judge then let him testify once more. Maya asked Phoenix what kind of excuse Smiles would come up with, he responded by saying he was unsure but that it gave him a bad feeling. During his second testimony, Smiles said that it made sense that he didn't see the crate because the cargo hold's lights weren't on. But he also said that he had his flash light. He also stated that the emergency light was on so it wasn't completely dark, as he saw Espella attack the crew member from the front. He was also clear that there was no one else in the cargo hold. Flynch was confused, as the security company had told him that the lights were on during Johnny's patrol. Smiles told him that he didn't need the lights on as he was an expert and that it wasn't necessary with his flash light. The judge then added the flash light to the Court Record, but was startled when he touched the sticky chocolate fingerprints that were smeared all over it. The judge then let Wright begin his cross-examination. When Smiles stated that Espella was in front of the victim when they were hit, Wright objected and showed him the medical report, which stated that the victim's injury was on the back of their head. Shocked, Smiles told the court that he was sure that the two were facing each other. Wright thought to himself that it looked like he wasn't lying but was interrupted by Maya who told him to face her. When he did, she attempted to hit him with the steel pipe. Phoenix angerly asked what she was doing, she responded by saying that she was trying to hit the back of Phoenix's head while he was facing her, but said it was definitely impossible. From this Phoenix was able to make two conclusions, the first being that Smiles was an unreliable witness and the second being that Flynch hadn't investigated the case properly. He then said to himself that there was more to this case than met the eye, and then told the judge that he pleaded that Espella was not guilty, shocking both the judge and Flynch. Angered that a foreigner was besting him, Flynch told him that the case wasn't supposed to going down this route, though Phoenix didn't know what he meant. The judge told the court that while Espella was still not cleared of the crime, Smiles' testimony was unreliable. Flynch tried to tell the court that Espella admitted that she was guilty, but Phoenix told him that they couldn't go on her confession alone. He then went on to say that Smiles was not an expert and that he wasn't a reliable witness either. Angered that his professionalism was being questioned, Smiles brought out the PC Badger toy that he claimed Espella tried to steal and asked Wright if he thought she didn't steal it. When he said that there was no proof that she had tried to steal it Smiles began to laugh and told him that he had decisive proof that she had tried to take PC Badger, shocking both Phoenix and Flynch. He then brought out a tag belonging to PC Badger, saying that he removed it from Espella's grasp while restraining her. The judge noticed that all PC Badger's have a tag around them and asked what was engraved on them. Flynch told him that it was Scotland Yards address and telephone number. Smiles said that the tag was ripped from PC Badger during the fight between Espella and the crew member, and exclaimed that it was irrefutable proof that she had tried to steal the cargo, shocking Phoenix. Flynch demanded to know why Smiles hadn't given the tag to the police, he told him that it was his secret weapon so that he could single-handedly settle the trial by himself. The judge added the tag to the Court Record, just as Smiles proudly eat a chunk of his chocolate bar. Flynch asked Phoenix if he had forgotten to accept the sentence proposed by the prosecution by the defendants request, telling him that that was what he was asked to do. He urged him to accept a guilty verdict, assuring him that he has shown that his good name wouldn't be tarnished. The judge then asked Wright what his stance on the case was, to which he replied that he thinks the trial should continue, surprising Flynch. Noting Phoenix's desire to continue, Flynch asked the judge to allow him to bring in a second witness. Johnny tried to stay but was quickly put down by Flynch. The judge called for a fifteen minute recess and asked Flynch to prepare his witness. While thinking to himself, Phoenix noticed that Flynch was finally taking the case seriously, and that the real showdown between the two started now. Trial: Second Half During the recess, Darklaw told Phoenix that she appreciates his determination, but that he should respect his client's wishes for a guilty verdict. Phoenix said he'll keep this in mind, but that he's determined to defend Espella from the false charges. He also noticed that she's reading Maya's newspaper, wondering if she was checking the soccer results. The trial reconvened, and Flynch called his second witness, Olivia Aldente, the victim of the assault. Olivia testified that she discovered the defendant in the cargo hold attempting to steal the cargo, and that the defendant hit her on the head with a steel pipe in the ensuing fight. Flynch then presented a photo of the steel-pipe, which showed the fingerprints on it belonging to Espella. Phoenix cross-examined Olivia, objecting to her statement that Espella hit her with the steel pipe. He pointed out that the positioning of the fingerprints on the pipe are not consistent with how they should be if someone normally swung a pipe at someone's head. Olivia mentioned however that Espella held the pipe backhanded when she hit her with it, which would be consistent with the fingerprints. Phoenix showed the medical report which states Olivia was hit on the back of the head, expressing his disbelief that someone of Espella's stature could hit someone on the back of their head with a heavy pipe, while holding it backhanded. Flynch objected, stating that it cannot be proven to be impossible, and that just the fact the defendant's prints are on the pipe proves that she much have picked it up, and that the only reason she'd do so was to hit someone with it. Maya mimicked the action of trying to hit someone's head while holding the pipe backhanded, the ending positioning of which caused Phoenix to notice why Espella's prints ended up on the pipe in the position they did. He then objected to the prosecution, before saying that Espella actually held onto the pipe when she defended herself from being hit by it, and that she was the victim. He asserted that the only person who could have tried to hit her would be Olivia. He goes on to state that she wore gloves, so her prints wouldn't be left on the pipe. Olivia mentioned that Smiles could therefore be the assailant too, since he wears gloves as part of his uniform. Phoenix presented Smile's flash light, which has his chocolatey fingerprints all over it, proving he wasn't wearing gloves during his patrol. Flynch objected, saying that despite Phoenix's argument, they still had proof that Espella was guilty of the theft. Olivia testified again, stating that when she found Espella she was holding one of the P.C. Badger dolls, which she confiscated. The confiscated doll was presented as evidence, and Phoenix cross-examined Olivia. Phoenix objected to Olivia, presenting the tag that Smiles submitted earlier in the trial. He pointed out that the doll apparently confiscated from Espella still has a tag on it, but Smiles had stated that Espella was clasping the tag when he found her. Phoenix asserted that Olivia swapped the doll she obtained from Espella for another one, which still had it's tag. Olivia stated that Smiles could had been lying, but Phoenix stated that they just had to check the tag for Espella's fingerprints to see if he was lying or not. Phoenix then asked Flynch if any P.C Badger dolls had been found at the crime scene without their tags, to which Flynch states that they didn't feel the need to do a thorough search. Phoenix stated to himself that he thought there was something fishy about the entire case from the get go, and that he always had a feeling there was something bigger at play. Phoenix then requested that the scene be searched once more. Olivia, however, started to panic, and demanded that they did not go through with the search. Phoenix asked Olivia why she is so panicked about the prospect of a search, before making a logical guess, presenting the newspaper article about the jewellery theft. He asserted that the P.C Badger cargo was being used to secretly smuggle the stolen jewel out of London, and that the doll without a tag on it has a jewel in it. Before handing the doll over to the police, Olivia had swapped that doll with one without a jewel in it. At this point, Olivia breaks down. The cargo hold is searched, and a doll without a tag is found, then cut open. Just as Phoenix had asserted, a jewel is inside it. The fingerprint analysis of the tag also showed it had Espella's prints on it. Olivia confessed that she was attempting to smuggle the jewels using the ships cargo. She choose the P.C Badger cargo because it was the only cargo that wasn't checked, due to it shipping cargo of the police's own mascot, and she stated that none of the other members of the crew had anything to do with it. She states, however, that she doesn't know who hit her. Espella is declared not guilty on both charges. After the trial, Darklaw thanked Phoenix, stating that if she knew how good of a job he'd do, she would have asked him to prove Espella innocent from the get-go. Her and Espella leave, but Espella seems to accidentally leave behind a book she was holding. Maya then notes that they never did work out who assaulted Olivia. Maya notices that Espella left her book behind, and wondering what kind of stuff Espella likes to read, she has a look at it. While they're reading it, her and Phoenix are surprised to find that one of the pictures in the book are of the two of them standing in what looks like a medieval town. At this point, the book starts to glow, and the two of them are then seemingly sucked into it. Characters Playable *Phoenix Wright Non-playable *Johnny Smiles *Espella Cantabella *Olivia Aldente *PC Badger *Maya Fey *Chelmey *Barton *Darklaw *The English judge *Flynch Puzzles No puzzles appear in this chapter. Category:VS Category:Chapters Category:VS Ace Attorney Chapters